Cody's Tough Life
by Chaseheck12
Summary: What happens when Cody begins having nightmares and soon discovers something about them that is unbelievable? You get a story where a person must learn to survive, not on his own, but with his heart... We are so not living the suite life now... *Complete*
1. The Nightmare

**Sorry it's short. The next upcoming chapters will be longer. Enjoy.**

Cody's Tough Life

The Nightmare

"Zack! Why did you put glue on my comb?" Cody was furious this time. This was the last straw.

"What makes you think it was me?" Cody gave him a serious look.

"Ok, it was me. But I was bored!" Zack did not know Cody was about to dump his smoothie on his head. And that's exactly what Cody did.

"Ah! Brain freeze!" It was one of those chiller smoothies, the coldest smoothie at the juice bar. It was good, but it was also cold.

"That's what you get, you piece of crap! You know I was getting ready for my date with Bailey!"

"No, I didn't!" Cody went on a date with Bailey _every_ night, (well, not every night) now that they were going out. Cody walked away, still trying to rip the comb off his hair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

Luckily, Cody got the comb out of his hair just in time when he was about to pick up Bailey. Cody knocked on the door and London opened it. London asked, "Are you rich?"

"No, but I'm here to-"

"Goodbye." London shut the door. Bailey's voice could be heard, saying, "London!" Bailey opened up the door and sighed.

"Sorry."

"That's fine. London always asks a person that when she talks to someone." Bailey nodded, as if to say, "So true." Bailey looked beautiful as always. Her hair straight, her purple pointy shoes, her stunning blue eyes, her, her, her,-

"Cody. You're drooling." Cody snapped back to reality and wiped the drool off his lip.

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful. Just like always." That made Bailey give that award-winning smile.

"Thanks. You do too. I mean you're handsome, not beautiful," she said.

"So what are we doing tonight? Go eat, look at the stars, walk around and hold hands, or-" Cody put his finger on her two lips.

"We're going to do all of that, including this." Cody leaned in, as did Bailey.

"Hey guys! I hear there's a date going on!" Zack walked up to them. Cody sighed. Yet again Zack interrupted Cody and Bailey.

"Zack, we're kind of on a date, so can you leave? Please?" Cody asked as politely as he could.

"Sure. Have fun you two. Don't get any funny ideas." Zack walked away.

"What does he mean by funny ideas?" Bailey asked.

"He means don't make out," Cody said.

"Well, he's not going to stop us." Bailey kissed him on the cheek and they headed off toward the restaurant.

* * *

Cody walked Bailey back to her cabin, gave her the average good night kiss, and he headed to his cabin. As he opened his cabin door, there was Woody, snoring louder than ever. Cody sighed. He sprayed air freshener all over the room, because it smelled like Woody… let some go. When he was done he had used up two cans in two days. Just like always. Cody got in bed and drifted to sleep, having the worst nightmare since back at the Tipton.

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_Cody was in a small room with nothing in it. Just nothing. He was standing in the center of the room and he was confused. He sat down and the door opened. In came Bailey. Cody got up and said, "Hey baby, what's up?" He gave Bailey a hug. Bailey didn't say a word. She reached into her pocket. She brought out a steak knife. Cody broke the hug and looked at Bailey's knife. "Why do you have that knife, sweetie?" Bailey just walked towards him. "Uh, Bailey, what are you doing, honey? Bailey, ahhh!" Bailey raised the knife and it went through Cody. He dropped to the ground. Bailey just walked out like nothing happened._

_In came another figure. He laughed. "Fool." He also brought out a knife and stuck it through Cody's head. Cody screamed. The floor suddenly split out and Cody fell, falling for hell._

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_


	2. Detention and Discovery

Chapter 2

Detention and Discovery

Cody bolted upright. He looked at his clock. 2:30. Cody got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the lights. He screamed. The knife was still in his head. Bailey was in the reflection behind him. He looked back. There was no one there. Cody drew the knife out of his head. He suddenly collapsed when Woody punched him. Woody had red eyes and kicked him in the face. Woody picked him up and brought him to the port hole. He threw Cody out and Cody splashed in the water. Cody drowned because something grabbed his foot. Cody tried to fight to get to the surface, but he was defeated. He was dragged down to the bottom of the sea and stayed there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**......**_

Cody bolted upright. He checked his clock and it said 9:30 in the morning. Cody had ten minutes to get ready! He got up and walked to the shower. He took off all of his clothes. Before he got in, he checked his head. It was knifeless. He sighed with relief.

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

Ms. Tutweiler closed the door. Cody bolted in just as soon as Ms. Tutweiler shut the door. Cody was panting.

"I- huh, huh- am-huh-sorry-huh-I am-huh- late." Cody fainted because of loss of breath.

"Cody!" Bailey got up from her seat, as did everyone else. Ms. Tutweiler called the nurse. The nurse arrived five minutes later. She had to shove a clear tube in Cody's mouth and it delivered air to Cody's lungs. Bailey was holding Cody's hand the whole time. Cody opened his eyes and gasped for air. Bailey sighed with relief. Ms. Tutweiler gave the nurse a "thank you" and the nurse left.

"Cody, can you hear me?" Ms. Tutweiler asked. Cody nodded.

"Good. Now, since you were late, as you already know, you will have to be serving detention today after school." Cody nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

"Why were you late, Cody?" Ms. Tutweiler asked when Cody was in detention after school. Cody shook his head and said, "I just had a few nightmares and I woke up late." Ms. Tutweiler was shocked that Cody was late to class. Cody was never late to class, let alone serving detention.

"Alright, well I will be in the teachers lounge. When it is 5:00 you may leave."

"Okay." Ms. Tutweiler left. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Two hours in detention??!! _Cody thought. So for the rest of the time Cody just fiddled with his thumbs.

* * *

_At 4:45, the door opened. "Ms. Tutweiler, I still have fif-" But it was not Ms. Tutweiler. It was Bailey, whose face was covered in blood. She was screaming. "Cody! Cody!" Cody got up and Bailey just ran out the door. The ship started to tilt to the right, then to the left, then to the right, then to the left, and it proceeded until the boat was upside down in the water. Cody tried to float to the surface, but with the ship was in his way, and he was doomed. The boat dragged Cody to the ocean floor. Cody's lungs were about to burst. He could see Bailey swimming towards him. She screamed, "Cody! Cody!" Cody's lungs could hold no longer. They burst. Cody face was lifeless. _

* * *

"Cody! Cody! Wake up!" Ms. Tutweiler shook him. Cody awakened immediately. There was drool dripping from his mouth and onto the desk. He wiped it away with some paper towel provided by Ms. Tutweiler.

"You may go now, Cody."

"Thank you, Ms. Tutweiler." Cody left. He walked onto the sky deck to find Bailey in a chair drinking a smoothie. Bailey realized he was here and she got up and ran to him. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're ok. How was detention?"

"I'm fine. I just fainted because of loss of breath. And detention was very boring."

"What's the worst thing about detention?" Bailey asked, not actually knowing how detention worked.

"You can't do this." Cody kissed her softly on the lips for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Wow. Then detention must stink." Bailey smiled. Zack walked up to them. He tapped Cody on the shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" Zack asked, like he had no clue what was going on.

"I'm having fun with Bailey. What do you want?" Zack took Cody's arm and led him to his room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zack pushed him into his room and shut the door, locked it, and motioned Cody to sit down. Cody sat down, puzzled.

"Cody, I need to tell you something," Zack said.

"What?"

"I-" Zack's face started to form to an older face. His clothes formed into a tuxedo and black fancy pants. "am not who you think I am." Zack's fingers started to form into flames. "I am Zack, but I am dead."

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_


	3. Too Much Information

Chapter 3

Too Much Information

Cody's face went paler than Zack's, considering Zack was dead. Zack's face turned from white to pale. Zack gave him a serious look when he was done transforming. He had, as I suggested in the last chapter, a tuxedo and fancy black pants. His face, as I also just said, was very pale. Cody just didn't get it. If Zack was dead, then why was he here? That's exactly what Cody asked Zack.

"I have come back from Heaven, Cody. I am here to warn you." Zack gave Cody a duh look. So many questions were flowing into Cody's head. Who is this? Is this really Zack? Cody took another look at Zack. But in old version? Should I trust this dude? He does look like Zack a little bit, but you never know. It could be another person who looked like Zack besides me. Cody looked back at Zack.

"Warn me about what?"

"First things first. What's tomorrow?"

"The 20th of September," Cody answered, still trying to answer if this was Zack or not.

"Good. Then tomorrow, someone on this ship will be murdered." Cody was curious. Then why was he warning him?

"Who? Is it Bailey? Is it you? It must be you, I mean, you're dead."

"I can say this. It is not me, nor Bailey." Zack knew Cody was going to say, "What about me?" And that's what Cody asked.

"I cannot say. I'm sorry."

"Why wont you? That proves that I'm getting murdered! I mean, if you say someone is getting murdered, then why don't you go and warn him or her? Why me? That proves it!" Cody was very confused, but mad at the same time because Zack wasn't even telling him anything, except that Bailey and Zack aren't getting murdered. Zack looked Cody in the eyes.

"Cody, just watch your back. I'm not saying it's you, I just for some reason cannot say it. Now, why am I wearing this? Because, I have come back forty years from now, and I was attending a party at the White House. A new president's birthday, actually."

"How did you get invited? You can probably only get in if you're family of the president or work for him or something."

"Yes. I was family of him. His name was Cody Martin." Zack stayed calm, but for Cody, however, he just about fainted again. Cody couldn't believe it. He was going to be a president!

"I can't believe it! Wait, what do you mean by 'was'?" Cody asked, curious. Zack sighed.

"During the party, a man snuck into the president's office where the president was getting done with his work and was ready to go down to the party, which was prepared for him when the president arrived. The president put his papers away in the drawer and sat up. The president looked at the man and was shocked to see a gun in the man's hand. The man pulled the trigger and it went through the president's heart. The president fell on the floor and died. The man's identity is still unknown. So, I was walking down the hall to see the president, let's say "you" now, because you were the president. Anyway, the man raced down the hall with a mask on. He saw me and thought that I was a witness. So he also shot me. How do I know you were killed? I can see anything I want that's happened in the past, and what's happening currently anywhere on the earth, and beyond, since that I am now dead. I cannot watch you die anymore. I've seen that fear in your eyes when you were shot so many times." Zack continued.

"Anyway, the man is now dead also, I saw it happen. He drove off of a cliff, creating suicide. How do I know that this was the man that killed you? Because, I can also see all the information I want about anyone. It just pops in my head clearly, and I read it, and it said, 'Killer of the man named Cody Martin.' And now, since he is dead, he can travel to you and kill you, now that he knows there's a younger self of Cody Martin still alive. And how do I know that on September 20, 2010 you will die? Because, it says that on your information guide in my head. That is all that I can give you."

"Wait, I have a question. Shouldn't I have been dead already at the party, since I'm going to be murdered tomorrow?" Cody asked. Zack smirked. "Perhaps you survived. Perhaps you don't and then the president incident will never happen, because you'll be dead. But if you do succeed on surviving, just remember to not be in your office at 6:30 PM on your 45th birthday. And be sure to have bodyguards around you at the time if you are. You might forget, as did the Cody that was killed when I tried to warn him at you're age and at the same time. Just keep yourself posted, and don't forget. I need to go back to Heaven, Jesus calls." Zack started to disappear, one part of his body and then to the other and the other until Zack finally said before he disappeared, "Good luck, Cody. Be ready at 4:45 tomorrow." Zack disappeared. Cody was so scared at the time that he didn't want to move. But he knew he had to tell Bailey, hoping she wouldn't think he was acting like a crazy person. He got up from his chair and ran to Bailey.

* * *

Cody ran onto the sky deck to find Bailey waiting for Cody, still drinking her smoothie. He ran up to her.

"Bailey! You won't believe what I've learned. Wow, I sound like London finding out that there are two dollar bills out there. Okay, anyway, listen." Cody first dragged her to his room before continuing again. Bailey smiled.

"It's okay that you want privacy with me."

"What? No! Listen!" So Cody told her everything that Old Zack had told him. Bailey's eyes went wide every time Cody said "president." When Cody was done, he waited for Bailey's reply.

"Cody, I don't know what to say. Are you sure you didn't dream about this?" Cody's face immediately went angry.

"Why would I be lying about this, Bailey? If you don't believe me, then I shouldn't have told you anyway! Why do you have to be so idiotic sometimes?" Cody kicked his closet door, causing the door to snap out of its hinges and to fall on the floor. Bailey started to cry. Cody looked at her and Bailey stood up, kicked Cody in the ankle, and walked out.

"Ow! Fine! I'll try to survive on my own!" Cody slammed the door shut. Bailey walked back in and said, "More like I'll try to see someone else on my own." She walked out.


	4. I'll Help

Chapter 4

I'll Help

Cody found Bailey in her cabin, lying on her chair, reading a book, crying. Cody walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright, my little hay bail?" Cody asked, hoping she would giggle, because every time Cody called her that, she would giggle. But she didn't. She just sat there, looking at her book, not saying a word. She shook her head.

"Bailey, I'm very sorry for calling you an idiot. I was just so mad you weren't believing me." Cody hoped she would look up from her book, and she did.

"You really weren't kidding about the whole 'president and the Zack being dead thing' and the 'you being dead tomorrow thing?'" Bailey asked, just wishing Cody would nod his head. He did the opposite of what she wanted him to do. He shook his head.

"I would never lie to you, Bailey. Never." Cody tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Bailey? What's wrong? I'm very sorry for calling you an idiot. If anything, I'd call you an idiot for calling myself an idiot. Wait, I mean, I'd call myself an-" That made Bailey give that award-winning smile that he loved so much. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll help you, Cody. I'll help you kill this man. Well, I mean he's already dead, but-" Cody smiled. Bailey stopped talking and got lost in his eyes. Cody just let her be, picking up the book and reading the cover. It read, _Supernatural Encounters._

"Bailey, why do you have this book?" Bailey snapped out of Cody Land and answered, "Oh, that. Yeah. Well, you see, Cody, I got that from the library, thinking I was crazy, also. I just wanted to see if you were crazy or not." Bailey put her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Never listen to people who don't have proof," Cody stated. Bailey looked up at him.

"Do you have proof, Cody?" Bailey asked. Cody nodded.

"Well, then, let's see it." Cody just nodded again and took his phone out of his pocket. Cody had been recording the whole time Dead Zack had been talking. He pushed play and you could only see darkness, probably because it was in Cody's pocket. But you could still here Dead Zack's voice. Bailey gasped every 5 seconds. When the video was done, he pushed stop and put it back in his pocket.

"Did that sound like proof to you?" Cody asked. Bailey nodded, speechless.

"Good. It's 9:45, so I guess I'll be leaving. See you tomorrow. And hopefully the day after that." Cody looked at the floor and stood up. Bailey knew what he meant and said, "We'll stop him, Cody. If that man thinks he can kill you, he'd better think twice. He's not going lay a hand on my Cody. Never." Bailey stood up, also, kissing Cody on the cheek, and watched as he exited.

* * *

_Cody was walking on the sky deck, wondering why no one was on it. He walked to the juice bar and made himself a smoothie. He sat down on a stool and started to drink it. When he finished, it was already time for curfew. He walked back to his room and pulled the handle. It was locked. He knocked and yelled, "Woody!" No answer. All of a sudden, Ms. Tutweiler appeared from behind. "You're laaaaaaaaaaaaate." Cody spun around. Nobody was there. Cody ran to Bailey's room. "You're laaaaaaaaaaaaate." Cody opened the door and found Bailey with a gun, pointing it right at Cody as he opened the door, as if she was prepared for him to come. "You're laaaaaaaaaaaaate." She pulled the trigger. BOOM!!!!!!! _

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

Cody bolted upright. He looked at his clock. 9:30. _Good thing it's a Saturday, _Cody thought. He got up and showered, put some clothes on, and walked to the sky deck. While he was walking to his destination, he kept thinking why he was seeing Bailey as a killer. Well, besides Woody throwing him out of the porthole. But he saw Bailey behind him in the mirror. And Woody had red eyes, so maybe Bailey was controlling Woody. And the ship sinking. That had nothing to do with Bailey killing him. He walked onto the sky deck, feeling the sunlight hit his face. He walked up to Bailey, who was talking to some of her friends. She noticed Cody and ran to him.

"Today's the day, Cody. Today's the day." Cody nodded. He had to tell Bailey about the nightmares and that he was seeing Bailey as a killer. So he told her to follow him to his room. When they reached Cody's cabin, he opened the door. Cody sat down and Bailey sat down on his lap, putting her arms around his neck.

"Bailey, listen. I've been having nightmares every night since our wonderful date. And I keep seeing you as a…"

"As a what, Cody?"

"As a killer. Every nightmare I've had besides the ship sinking, I keep seeing you as a killer. I don't know why," Cody added. Bailey looked at him.

"What nightmares have you been having?" Bailey asked. So Cody described every detail to every nightmare he had had since their date. When he finished, he looked at Bailey, waiting for a reply.

"Oh, Cody. I can't be around you, I might hurt you." Bailey started to walk away, but Cody sat up and spun her around, and kissed her. Bailey just closed her eyes, enjoying every second of it. They broke it after about 7 seconds.

"You can't leave. If I die, I want you to be with me when I do. I love you, Bailey," Cody said. Bailey smiled.

"I love you, too." Bailey pecked him on the cheek.

"Not as much as I love you, my little hay bail," Cody said, waiting for that giggle that he loved as much as her smile. Cue giggling. Bailey giggled her usual farm giggle. They talked for a while, wondering what they were going to do. Once they were all set for the day that might change their lives, Young Zack walked in. _Blech. They're rubbing their noses together, _Zack thought. Cody noticed Zack's presence and looked up from his moment that he wished had started the day Cody met Bailey.

"Zack! Listen to this!" So Cody told him everything: The Dead Zack, the nightmares, the fight with Bailey, even the video recording because Cody knew that Zack didn't believe him.

"Pfft! You probably hired somebody to do that. Although it did sound like me. Sort of. Not really. Anyway, that's the lamest excuse of proof I've ever seen. Anyway, I'm going to go hit on girls on the sky deck. Later." Zack walked out.

"Guess it's just you and me, Bailey. And personally I'm fine with that," Cody said, smiling. Bailey smiled back and giggled as Cody winked at her. 


	5. I'm Sorry, Bailey

_**I apologize that it is very short. I haven't had much time to work on it but here it is. This is where it starts to get interesting.**_

Chapter 5

I'm Sorry, Bailey

Bailey got up from Cody's lap after about 3 hours of planning what to do. Cody had suggested that she could sit over on the chair if she wanted but she refused, much to Cody's dismay. Bailey had laughed and had said, "Unless you want me to get off of your lap-"

"No, I'm good. Sort of. Not really." Bailey just laughed. She got up and blushed when Cody said, "Does your butt hurt? I bet it does because I think it left marks on my thighs." Bailey laughed and gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and said, "Let's go."

3:30.

Cody led Bailey out of the room and shut the door. They walked down the hall and onto the sky deck. At the juice bar was Zack. He was flirting with a girl while he was working. Typical Zack. Well, half of it anyway, because Zack never works. You could hear the girl turn him down and she walked away. Cody and Bailey walked over to Zack.

"Turned down? _Again?_" Cody asked.

"Obviously she doesn't like hot guys. And a guy who can flip his hair really good." Zack flipped his hair.

"Pffft. Cody can flip his hair way better," Bailey added.

"Thank you, Bailey," Cody said, flipping his hair also.

"Whatever. Do you want a smoothie or what?" Zack asked. Cody nodded his head and ordered a banana-fofana smoothie. Cody sat down, along with Bailey, and Cody asked for another straw to Zack so Cody and Bailey could share.

Cody and Bailey spent about another hour discussing if they were all prepared. They checked everything off and looked at their watches.

4:40.

Cody got up from his seat and said, "Come on." Bailey followed and they went back to Cody's room. They just sat there when they reached Cody's cabin.

4:45.

Cody looked at Bailey and sighed. The door suddenly swung open and Cody got up from his bed and told Bailey to get up. But Bailey wouldn't get up. She just sat there, looking up at space.

"Bailey! Get up!" But Bailey would not listen, she just sat still. All of a sudden the bathroom door swung open, then the port hole, and the closet door.

"Bailey!" Bailey blinked and looked at Cody. She sat up. And guess what? She had red eyes. She took a knife out of the bag where they had all of the supplies ready.

"Bailey? What are you doing?" Bailey raised the knife and Cody moved to the side right before she lowered it with force, hitting air. She took another aim at Cody and this time Cody didn't know what to do. She knew he was going to sidestep so he knew what to do and said to himself, "I'm sorry, Bailey. But you know I have to do this." Cody kicked her in the shin and sighed with relief as she dropped the knife and her eyes returned to the beautiful blue eyes.

"Bailey, are you okay?" Cody asked, feeling very sorry for hurting Bailey.

"Yeah, I am. What just happened?" Bailey asked, rubbing her shin.

"You had red eyes and grabbed the knife from the bag and tried to kill me with it but I know what I had to do so I kicked you in the shin, making you drop the knife and return back to normal," Cody replied, still sad because he would never hurt Bailey, but he just did.

"Oh. I need to leave, obviously I can't be around you without trying to kill you," Bailey stated and started to leave again. Cody grabbed her arm.

"Do we have to go through this again? The man was controlling you, the one that murdered my older self. And this is weird, because this is very accurate to my first nightmare."

"Wow. You're right. I can't believe this. This can't be happening," Bailey replied.

"But it is."


	6. How About a Nice Swim?

Chapter 6

How About a Nice Swim?

"Cody, I'm afraid I'm going kill you. What if I do, huh? What if I do? The only time I ever hurt you is when I grip onto your hand too tight when we're watching a scary movie," Bailey kept saying, Cody now sort of tired of it.

"Bailey, I'll be fine," Cody interrupted.

"No! You won't! You won't be fine! Just say it Cody! You won't be fine! I'm going to get controlled again, and then I'm going to kill you! And I can't do anything about it!" Cody and Bailey were in Cody's cabin, Bailey still ranting about how she would kill Cody. _When will she realize that all of this is going to be over soon? It will be a thrilling day, but if I survive, no one will kill me in the future. We'll stop him, _Cody thought.

"Bailey, stop ranting-"

"Shut up, Cody! Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Bailey, I think that's enough-"

"No, it's not enough, Cody! It's not enough! Why should I be helping you if I'm the killer! Huh?!" Cody just sat there, looking down at the floor. He murmured something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cody murmured it again and Bailey still didn't know what he said.

"What?!"

"Because I love you! And you obviously don't feel the same way if you're shouting at me when I didn't do anything! So maybe you should just leave!" Bailey was shocked. Cody had never talked to her like that. It was even more cold-said than the idiotic situation.

"I'm s-sorry, C-Cody," Bailey stammered because for once, Cody was scaring her.

"Just leave," Cody replied even more coldly. Bailey sat up and said, "No."

"I _said, leave_." Bailey once again shook her head. Cody sat up, also, not even doing this himself, and helplessly punched Bailey. He didn't even do it!

"Bailey, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I don't even know how I did that! I didn't even do it!" Bailey's nose started to bleed. She looked at Cody with red eyes. She growled, causing Cody's spine to shiver. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He could hear Bailey start to slam her body against the door. Cody backed away from the door. The pounding suddenly stopped. Cody looked into the mirror, and guess what? Bailey was in the reflection.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Cody grabbed a comb (I know, stupid, right? But what else can you find in a bathroom to defend yourself when you're about to be murdered?) and spun around. Bailey was not there. Cody heard the door swing open in the other room.

"Cody? Are you there?" Cody recognized the voice as Woody, but decided to _not_ tell him that he was there. But he sounded perfectly normal.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom," Cody replied, putting the comb down. Woody opened the bathroom door.

"Hey. You want to go to the all-you-can-eat Mexican buffet?" Woody asked.

"No, I'm good," Cody replied.

"Oh. Okay. Lat-" Woody's eyes immediately turned red. He looked at Cody and an evil smile spread across his face. He punched Cody and said, "That's payback." Cody gasped. Bailey was controlling Woody. Well, she was being controlled while she was controlling him. Confusing. Woody's punch had been a very painful punch. Woody picked him up and led him to the port hole and opened it. Cody kicked at Woody's face, screaming, but he could not get out of Woody's grip.

"How about a nice swim?" Woody asked, and threw Cody out of the port hole. Cody screamed, and he noticed that he had a chance to grab onto a railing below him. He was going legs first, luckily, and once he was close enough to reach, he grabbed on. He succeeded. He tried to get on the deck, but the railing was slippery and his hands were sweaty. He started to slip. Luckily, Zack was running down the deck and saw what situation he was in.

"Cody!" Cody could not hold any longer. Zack ran to him just in time and grabbed his hands.

"Help!" Cody yelled.

"I'm trying! Your hands are sweaty!" Zack shouted back. He tried to pull, but Cody's hands were _very_ sweaty.

"Like it's my fault?!" Cody shot back. Cody was starting to slip again. All of a sudden, something just lifted Cody up and onto the deck. He got up and heard a voice in his head saying, _You so owe me. _Cody recognized the voice as Dead Zack. Cody smiled.

"What are you smiling about, considering that you almost _died_?" Zack asked, breathing heavily.

"Nothing," Cody said, a big smile on his face. Bailey came out onto the deck, a wet rag pressed to her nose. Cody noticed her and said, "I'm so sorry, Bailey!"

"About what?" Bailey asked, confused.

"Oh. Nothing," Cody said, his smile bigger than ever.

"You seem jolly. Yeah, I don't know what happened to my nose. Oh, well," Bailey said, surprised at how happy Cody was.

"Yeah. Oh, well," Cody said as he ran up to Bailey and hugged her. Bailey just shrugged and hugged him back. When Cody let go, he told her everything that happened. What happened to her nose, the bathroom, Woody, the railing, Dead Zack, everything. When he was done, he looked at Bailey and waited for her reply.

"Wow. And Cody?"

"Yes?" Cody asked, his mind still on Dead Zack.

"I'm sorry for me being mad at you. That was unnecessary for me to yell at you," Bailey said, wanting Cody to hug her again.

"It's fine. We all get frustrated sometimes," Cody stated, hugging her again, and Bailey got her wish. "But we still have a long way to go, Bailey." Bailey nodded in agreement.


	7. Let's Just Call It an Aftershock

Chapter 7

Let's Just Call It an Aftershock

Cody kept pacing around his room, Zack and Bailey in the room with him. "I'm telling you, Zack, this is what's happening to me, you have to believe me!" Cody kept insisting. Zack was confused at what had just happened. With him saving Cody from falling off the edge of the ship, Cody telling him that he met a future-him, everything was too confusing. Then again, everything was confusing for Zack. "And if you don't believe me, then I guess you don't care about your brother-"

"I believe you," Zack suddenly blurted out. Cody turned his head towards Zack.

"You do?" Zack answered with a simple nod. _I mean, he is my brother. He wouldn't lie about this. After all, I am the one who does the lying, Zack thought. _Bailey had been silent the whole time, looking up at Cody now and then, seeing how furious he was. Cody's furiousness disappeared from his face almost immediately after Zack had nodded in response. Cody jerked his head to Bailey, Bailey staring at the ground. She suddenly got up from Cody's edge of the bed and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez, what's with her?" Zack asked, shocked at how rudely Bailey had just exited. Cody knew exactly what was wrong with her. Cody then told Zack about how all of his dreams, besides the sinking ship, had been about Bailey killing him, and how she attacked him in reality. When he was done, Cody took a deep breath because he had told Zack all of that information in one, long sentence.

"I know how you feel, dude," Zack said as soon as Cody was done with the information that was as long as one of his History reports. _Jeez, that Francisco Pizarro paper was _boring_, _Zack thought. Cody gave Zack a stupid look.

"No you don't," Cody replied. Zack nodded, as if saying, "Oh yes I _do_." Cody gave a small grin. "Has your girlfriend tried to kill you?" Zack nodded. Cody sighed. "Like in a physical way, kind of like using a knife?" Cody asked again, still not believing him. Zack began to say a "yes" when he thought about it and gave a simple "no." Cody gave another small smile. "That's what I thought." Cody and Zack then had an awkward silence and then Zack broke it with a fact.

"Well, I'm going to go out on a date with a girl who I managed to fall for me. Hey, when the next dream comes to reality, call me." He walked away. Cody just sat there, on his bed, unaware of what dream was coming to reality next…

* * *

Bailey walked down the halls of the girls' cabins. She was _furious_. Not at Cody, at herself. This wasn't Cody's fault at all. She was more mad at that damn ghost trying to use her as a puppet just to get to Cody. She entered her room and slammed the door behind her. London was on her bed, filing her nails. She looked at Bailey, shocked at her sudden intrusion. "What's wrong with you? Did you get a 99 on a paper again?"

Bailey suddenly jerked her head towards London and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP, LONDON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, AND WHAT YOU JUST SAID ISN'T HELPING!!!!" Bailey saw the shocked look on London's face and calmed down. "I'm… sorry, London. I didn't mean it." London nodded slowly.

"It's okay. What happened?" London asked. Bailey gave a small laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Bailey just gave a small sigh and began what was happening to Cody. Not at all did London interrupt to go change her outfit, since she was wearing her outfit for 3 hours and that was too much for London. But she just sat there, staring at Bailey the whole time. Bailey eventually finished and also gave a deep breath. London gave a small frown, confused. Then again, she was always- must I say it again? London put down her nail file on her bedside table.

"Are you lying to me?"

"London, please, would I seriously yell at you for no reason?" London thought about it for a little bit and shook her head. "Okay, so why would I be lying if I yelled at you?"

"I don't know, you probably found out that I threw your "taxi" dress out of the port hole so I could use your space."

"That's not why-" Bailey suddenly jerked her head towards London. "YOU DID WHAT?!?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Okay, so I believe you, no hard feelings, right?" London gave a nervous laugh.

"London?"

"What?" She asked, still with a nervous tone in her voice.

"You know when you want to kill someone but that someone's father has enough money to sue fifty families?"

"No."

"Well you're that someone!!!" Bailey screamed. London gave a squeal and ran out the door, only to be followed by Bailey as she chased after London. "Cody always kisses me while I wear that!!!"

* * *

Cody felt a slight shake as he was doing his homework. The water in the water bottle that Cody was drinking vibrated. Cody wondered what that had been. When his mind drifted to his dreams, he immediately knew what was going on. "Oh my go-" Cody didn't have time to finish his sentence as the ship gave a violent shake, making Cody slip out of bed. The door suddenly opened and Cody already knew who it was. It was Bailey, whose face was covered in blood.


	8. God

Chapter 8

God

Cody stood up, looking straight at her as she screamed, blood on her face. "Bailey!!!" He went into the bathroom, got a wet rag, and returned from the bathroom. As he exited the bathroom, he realized that Bailey was gone. He ran out of the room and looked down both directions of the hallway. He ran down one direction and found Bailey, sitting on the floor of the hallway. He ran up to her, getting her up and turning her around to face her. Her face was not human _at _all. It was more as an alien-like face. Yes, exactly like an alien face. Cody screamed, taking his hands off of Bailey's shoulders. E.T./Bailey grinned.

"Don't remember this in your dream, do you?" The boat had started tipping from left to right, just like in Cody's dream. The voice… It sort of sounded like… Dead Zack.

"Dead Zack?" Cody asked, saying it like it wasn't a question, and Cody even questioned if it was a question. E.T. grinned again.

"How'd you know?" Cody was speechless.

"Then that means that… Zack, how could you? My own brother. Why'd you do it?" E.T./Dead Zack/Bailey spread the widest grin yet.

"Zack didn't do this." Cody was confused. And that happens… never.

"What do you mean?"

"I've succeeded in killing you in the future, and now I've come back to kill you… the younger version of Cody." The extraterrestrial gave Cody another look. "And the less attractive." Cody raised an eyebrow. The ship was now tilting very far from left to right, making the two humans- well, one human, and another figure who was very insulting- to fall every time the ship tilted this way and that. "I better do this quick." The extraterrestrial took out a big knife, and looked at Cody. The alien grinned.

"Wait! You still haven't answered on how Zack didn't do this."

"That doesn't matter…" He ran at Cody and stuck the knife through the twin. Cody toppled to the ground. "Fool," he replied, and brought out another knife and stuck it through Cody's head. Cody screamed, and his world went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**....**_

Cody sat up, looking around. He was in a white mist, in the sky. All of a sudden a door from nowhere opened up and a man emerged from the door. The man was wearing- well, it was hard to tell because his whole body besides his head was covered in white mist. The man grinned. "Cody Martin." Cody didn't look at the man, just at the white mist that covered his body. "Look at me, Cody." Cody shook his head. "Cody… look at me." Cody sighed and looked into the eyes of the man. The man's eyes were filled with everything that Cody loved. Bailey, Zack, everyone he knew. Cody felt he was being pulled into the eyes and he entered the eyes of the man. He was looking at himself and Bailey, watching at how they were rubbing their noses together, giggling. Cody smiled. _Bailey_. Then the joy that filled Cody's heart was replaced with pain as the image disappeared and showed… E.T. He was carrying the body of Cody to the sky deck, the knives still in his body. Cody screamed in pain and felt as though the knives were still in his body. He screamed and screamed.

"Let me out!!! Let me out!!!" He was suddenly pulled from the image and back into where he woke up. The man was still standing at where he previously was, his face emotionless.

"Cody… do you believe in me?" _ Believe in wha-? G-G-God… _Cody nodded. God grinned. "I always knew you did." God walked over to Cody and put his hand on Cody's cheek. "And now you get to be here, with me, in Heaven." Cody stiffened. Not that he didn't want to be in Heaven, he did. He just wanted Bailey back. God obviously knew what Cody was thinking and asked, "You want to go back, don't you?" Cody nodded slowly.

"No offense, Lord. I want to be with you but-" God shushed him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I understand. You want your first love back. I'm sorry, you can go back, but not as human. You're dead." Cody tried to fight back tears but couldn't. He was unsuccessful at doing this. "Well, there is one thing." (Author's Note: Alright, this thing that comes up is not really true about Heaven, but I have to put it in.) Cody jerked his head up eagerly.

"What is it?" God sighed.

"If you want to become human again, you must set out on a journey to the… Underworld. And you have to find three things in the despicable place. One: Persephone herself. Two: A dead Underworld human head. And three: A seed that Hades offered to Persephone before she left the Underworld. (Author's Note: You've all heard the story of Persephone, right? If not, you can message me on FF asking what it is and I'll tell you the story.) Understand?" Cody nodded. So Greek mythology really was real?

"Good. Obviously you won't be doing this on your own so I will be requesting someone to go with you. Again, are you sure you want to do this?" Cody nodded. "Okay, because when you enter the Underworld, there's no turning back." God started to leave. He turned around. "Follow me." Cody obliged and started walking with God. They entered the door and Cody saw the most beautiful thing he ever saw: Heaven. It's golden gate entrance and everything beyond. It was so wonderful that Cody could not describe it. God grinned at Cody's shocked look. There was a palace, sidewalks with plants on the side. Plants so beautiful that Cody felt the urge to examine the wonderful plants. But he fought back the urge. Beyond the palace was a sea. "You know, that sea goes on forever," God said, Cody admiring its beauty.

"Really?" God nodded. "When you touch the water, you feel nothing but pure joy. Come." God walked to the palace and entered through the huge doors bigger than the entrance doors at Hogwarts. Inside was white mist and people. So many people. Too many people, too be specific. There were people there that Cody wished he had met. Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, Martin Luther King Jr., and many more. Cody laughed with joy. The palace was also surrounded by stairs, leading up to rooms. "Come," God said once again. He led him to the stairs and Cody looked up. The stairs seemed to go on forever.

"That's gonna take us years, maybe decades to walk up those stairs." God smiled.

"Who said anything about walking up the stairs?" He offered Cody his hand and Cody grabbed on to God's hand. As soon as Cody's skin touched God's, they were soon traveling at lightning speed up the stairs. Cody screamed, with joy of course. They stopped with a fast halt on a random floor. "How was that?" God asked.

"Amazing. Fantastic. Unreal."

"Good. Come." God motioned Cody with his hand. Cody walked down the never-ending hall and soon they came to a door. God whispered something that Cody couldn't catch and the door swung open. God and Cody walked in. God walked to a hall and that led to the living room. The room's walls were covered in gold and in the bathroom there was toilet that was covered in silver. The mirror of the bathroom was covered in the shiniest gold, making it easy to see your reflection.

"Why are we here?" Cody asked.

"Because." God walked into the living room. A person was in a chair and the chair was turned so you could only see the back of the head. "Cody, meet the person who will be following you on your journey." The man spun the chair around, revealing his face.

"Dead Zack?"

"Hello, Cody. We're definitely in for a journey, aren't we?"

**Okay, so I should have told you that this was the last chapter of my story. I didn't plan it but here it is. I'm so excited that I finished my first story!!! The sequel will come out soon. Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering what happened to the ship and Bailey, you'll find out in the sequel. Review and Read!!! I hoped you liked the story!!! Stay tuned for the sequel. **


End file.
